Channel estimation processing is known in which an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) reception device estimates a communication channel between a transmission device and a reception device on the basis of the reception result of a known reference signal. A channel estimation value is used for demodulation processing of received data. Interference noise power is used for such channel estimation processing and demodulation processing.
In addition, a technology is known by which a radio frame that includes a reference signal and does not include data is transmitted. Such an example is an inter-cell interference control technology that is called enhanced inter-cell interference coordination (eICIC) and is introduced to Long term Evolution (LTE) that is defined on standards of 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that is a standards body.
As a technology in the related art, a base station device is known that performs multi-carrier radio communication in a plurality of subcarriers with a plurality of mobile station devices (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-004924). The base station device includes a cell environment determination processing unit that estimates an interference amount from neighbor cells, and a scheduler that allocates resources to a mobile station in a unit of sub-band that is constituted by one or a plurality of subcarriers. The base station device includes an inter-cell interference adjustment processing unit that determines transmission power constraint to constrain allocation enabled resources for each of the sub-bands, on the basis of the interference amount estimation result.
In addition, a mobile communication system is known that includes a first base station and a second base station, and in which a protection subframe group is set in the first base station, and pattern information that indicates the protection subframe group is notified from the first base station to the second base station (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-129793). The second base station includes a measurement instruction unit that notifies a user device of a radio subframe group that is a part of the protection subframe group and is used for reception quality measurement in the user device. The second base station includes a scheduling unit that allocates communication resource to the user device on the basis of the reception quality measurement result that is received from the user device and the protection subframe group that is indicated in the pattern information that is received from the first base station. The second base station includes a protection subframe usage state calculation unit that calculates a proportion of the number of protection subframes that are allocated for communication in the user device to which the radio subframe group for the reception quality measurement is notified, in the total number of protection subframes in a specific time interval. The second base station includes a protection subframe usage state notification unit that notifies the first base station of the proportion that is calculated by the protection subframe usage state calculation unit, as a protection subframe usage state.
In addition, a signal processing method in a multi-carrier radio communication system that includes a plurality of subcarriers is known (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-283634). The signal processing method that includes allocating resources in a unit of resource block that is constituted by one or a plurality of subcarriers, and notifying base stations of inter-cell interference adjustment control information to each other. In addition, the signal processing method includes determining constraint of transmission power for each of the resource blocks in a cell on the basis of the inter-cell interference adjustment control information, and changing the determination of constraint of the transmission power in order from a resource block the constraint of transmission power of which is different from that of an adjacent resource block.